The texas chainsaw massacre: once again
by doctorwhofan123456789
Summary: My version of the tcsm


AN: this is my version of the texas chainsaw massacre. Sorry if there is bad englis or wrong words

Prologe: what you're about to read is the most bizzare crime ever happend in the united states. The faith of a groupe of young teens, the oldest 18, the youngest 14. We been aloud to tell you their names and ages. Clark tyler (18), cassidy mccoy (15) kristian lancaster (17) and his younger sister dakota (14). What they saw that day, happened once before, the same year. They could not wish, nor exspect to see what we today remember as a unsolwed chase. The texas chainsaw massacre!

It was a hot summer day in Austin, Texas. The year was 1973, and a van with a groupe of teens was driving on the road. They where on their way to their summer house, witch once belonged to the grandfather of two of them. The groupe was like friends for life. Even tough it was a compleatly difrent age between them. Clark was the one driving the van. Next to him, his best friend, kristian sat. In the back, kristian's sister dakota and her best friend cassidy sat. The story begins here:

"Its hot in here, guy's" dakota said, "can i open a windov or something?" Clark turned around. "Sorry mate, its broken." Kristian turned clark's head back to the the road. "Eyes on the road, dude." He said. "Or else we might crash." "Sorry" clark ansvared. "Cass, dont you think its hot on here?" Dakota asked cassidy. "Yeah, i do." She ansvared. " guys, can you turn up the air condition?" Kristian turned his head, "it's on full, sorry" he said. "Well, it,s to hot in here" dakota said, and stood up. "Do any one of you mind if i take my pants off" she asked. "No" the other three ansvared, and dakota stripped down to her panties. "Bether now" kristian asked. "A little" dakota ansvared. Clark was smoking pot, and sent the sigaret over to kristian. After taking a big sip of it, He sent it to cassidy. She, even tough too yong, smoked it too. She sent it over to dakota, who said no thanks. Cassidy sent it back to clark. "Hey, clark. I think you have to fill this thing with gassoline soon. Its running dangerusly low" kristian said. "Ok, its a gass station in a few kilometers." Clark said.

When he got to the gass station, they all walked out. "Hey, sis, dont you wanna put your pants back on?" Kristian asked. "In THIS heat, forget it!" Dakota ansvared. Clark started to fill the van, and kristian went into the gass station. He saw an old lady behind the desk. "Hey. We are on a road trip (and other kind's of trip's) i was wondering if you knew where this adress was?" He asked. The lady ansvared, "yes, you just follow the road, and after tree drive off's you take to the left." "Alright, thanks." Kristian said. He was about to walk out, when he turned back. "You got any food in here?" He asked. "Not much, dear, we got BBQ if yo want that." The lady said. "I'll take that" kriss said, "how much" he asked, "three dollar's, my boy." Kristian found three dollars and bought the BBQ. He walked out again. Clark was just finished filling the gass tank. "Did you get the road direction?" he asked, "yeah. I also got some BBQ, if we get hungry." Kristian ansvared. "Nice, dude. Well, i just gotta pay for the gasoline." Clark said. He went in and paid for it. They all sat in the van and they drove of.

They drove for about half an hour, before the got to kristian and dakotas summer house. They packed out and went inside the house. After a hvile, cassidy asked, "shal wee eat?" They sat down and shared the BBQ. After eating a little bit of it, kristian asked, "do you guy's think this taste a bit wierd?" Cassidy answared" yeah, it did. But it tasted good though." They ate it up, and then went outside. "I'm just gonna go ask the people who live over that hill if there is a grozerie store nearby." Clark said. "Ok" kristian answared, "dont get yourself killed" he laughed. Then clark went up the hill. When he got to the house, nobody answared to his knoking. He tried again, and the door opened. He, even tough it was rude, walked in. He tried calling for anybody in the house, but nobody answared. He walked in through a door, then he saw a man, making some kind of food. "Excuse me" he called. The man turned around. "The door was open so i ..." He didn't get any further before he saw that the man was wearing a leather mask. the man attacked clark with a hammer, killing him instantly. He draged clarks body into the kitchen and shut the door locked.

Back at the summer house, dakota was starting to get woried. Soon they where all woried. They desided to go to the house and serch for him. At the house, they spilted up. Cass and dakota went loking for him inside the house, while kristian looked outside the house. Dakota and cassidy knoked on the door. The door opened, so they walked in. They saw nothing there. "Clark!" Cassidy yelled. Dakota also yelled after clark. They went looking in the living room. What the saw there was terifying as hell. The hole room was filled with human bones. They bought started to scream and ran out the hallway again. In the hallway the saw that a door opened. The man with the lether mask, also known as letherface, was carying a chainsaw. He saw the two girls, started the chainsaw, and ran at them. Cass and dakota scramt and started running. Letherface ran fast, and manage to get cassidy. He sawed her body to peaces. Dakota screamt, and ran out the house. Letherface folowed.

Outside she ran right into kristian, and they bought fell on the ground. "Dakota? Where's cass" dakota got up, and loked behind her. "Get up and run!" she said. "Why? What happened?" Dakota tried explayning, but then lether face came, with the chainsaw. Kristian almoust jumped up and started running. Dakota did the same. Letherface folowed. They ran back to their van. "Drive, kristian!" Dakota yelled. "But, i dont have the car key's" kristian answared. "Oh, let me." Dakota said, going under the desk board. "What are you doing" kristian asked. "Starting this damn thing!" Dakota said. She was doing something to the cabels.

"Where did you learn to do that?

"By father"

"Oh, yeah, father was good at those things."

Dakota continued. Kristian looked out the car window. "Shit! Dakota! The man is coming!" Dakota looked up"i'm almoust done here" she said. "Come on, come on" the car started. "Ok, kristian, drive" she yelled. Kristian,jumped in front of the driving wheel, And drove away. "Are we loosing him" he said. "No"dakota said, "this man is running fast!" Kristian turned he's head back. "Shiiiiit" he said. He was driving right into a tree. He chrashed and destroyed the van. Kristian looked back, "are you allright" ha asked dakota. "Yes" she said, "are you." She asked. "Yes" he answared. "God, dakota, your head is bleading" he noticed. "What ever" dakota said. "We have to get away." They ran out of the van, and saw that letherface was not far away. They ran into the woods. They ran and ran, but letherface was now right behind them. Sudently, dakota tripped. Letherface was stopped behind her and raised his chainsaw. Kristan came runing twards them, and trew himself above dakota. "Run" he said. Then letherface sawd him to peaces. Dakota got up and started running. Letherface finished sawing kristian, and ran after dakota. She ran as fast as she could, but letherface was to fast for her. He grabbed her hair, and lifted her after it. She screamed. He was about to saw her with the chainsaw, but then a man came, and yelled at letherface, "hey, letherface, what are you doing?" The man obiusly knew letherface. "Put the girl down, we allready got enought food." Letherface sat dakota down, who was sobbing. The man came closer to those two. "Lets take her home for dinner." Dakota fell Unconscious.

Dakota woke up tied to a chair. She rememberd a sound of some kind of motor, blood and murder, but she couldnt remember what happened. Around a table she saw letherface, the guy who yelled at them and the lady of the gass station. Now she rememberd the whole thing. Clark, cass and ,kristian was killed with a chainsaw. "Ah, look, she's awake" the guy said. "Good, then we eat" the lady said. Dakota tried seeing what they ate, but it was impossible. Looked like normal meat. "This is good, letherface, where did you get it?" Letherface couldnt talk, so he couldn't answare the question. Instead, the lady talked. "It was the dead girl in the hallway." WHAT, Dakota tought. They'r eatin cassidy. She screamed. "Oh, keap quiet, girl" the lady said, "were trying to eat here." Dakota continued screaming. "Letherface, please do something" the guy said. Letherface got up, grabed a fork, took a bit of cassidy's meat and shubed it into her mouth. Dakota tried spitting it out, but letherface mede her chew it and swollow it. She started crying. She just ate a bit of her best friend. She could never forgive herself. The groupe laughed at dakota, and they continued to eat cassidy. "So, mam, what do you say, shal we slaughter her?" The guy asked. "Do as you wish, boys" the lady said. "OK, c,mon, letherface, lets go slaughter her." Leatherface agread, and they untied dakota. The guy grabbed her feet and leatherface grabbed her arms. They carryed her into the kitchen. The guy held her down, while leatherface grabbed his chainsaw. Dakota found out that her foot was loose and that the guy was standing in front of her. She had herself a go at it. She kicked, and luckly, she kicked his nuts. He fell down in pain, and dakota got up and ran out the closed window.

When she landed on the ground, she got a big peace of broken glass in her leg. She felt the pain, and draged it out. She got up and ran as fast as she could with a bleading leg. Leatherface came running out with a chainsaw. Dakota tried to ignore the pain and ran faster. She picked up a stone and trew it at leatherface. It hit him in the head, making him slow down. Sudently, dakota reached the highway. Leatherface was getting closer. A car came, and dakota stopped it. "Wow, whats happening girl?" The driver asked. Dakota had lost her voice in fear, so she just pointed at leatherface, who was getting closer. "Oh, god." The man said. "Get in." Dakota sat herself in and they drove away. Leatherface stoped at the road, while waving his chainsaw in any directions. When the car had goten a little bit away from there, dakota said weakly, "thank you." That was the last thing she ever said before looseing her voice compleatly.

The story ends here. The texas police departement searched the location for clues. All they could find was the house, human bones, body parts and the crached van. Leatherface, the unknown man and the woman has never been found.

The end

?


End file.
